Sanity's Edge
by Miss Light Bright
Summary: Medieval AU Born into a Kingdom where the youngest twin is ALWAYS killed, Kaoru should be dead. But he was saved by a witch when she changed his appearance, blocking the magic hidden within him. But when his magic's revealed, he goes on the run; can Hikaru save his brother from treading the wrong path? And what will they do in the war between magic and humanity? Evil!Kaoru No slash
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I had to. I had to start this new story. I was dying okay? But I will try to update this and "Fading Fast" evenly.**

* * *

Lightning cracked across the sky and flashed its static light through the darkened clouds, plunging the land below into darkness and thick rain. The winds whirled and thrashed like a wild beast, making the shutters of the small homes crack against the walls. Not a single person dared to quest out into the storm… except for a lone figure, shrouded in blood red, with a hood covering their head. They sped through the allies and kept off the main roads, fearing of being seen.

This village was called Jezzeru, a small, belittled place, just outside the larger cities of the kingdom. It was a seldom visited place, but tonight it would bear the future, the good and the bad, within that very storm.

The woman in the cloak lifted her head, revealing her shining blue eyes to the wind, and looked beyond the ally of the small shops to the homes just beyond. She raced forward, feeling the full force whipping at the drapes of her cloak. The storm was fierce, but she was more so.

She arrived onto the poor street of her destination and she could hear the woman's cries from several homes away. She quickened her stride, through the mud of the road, and flung herself at the closed door, placing a quick hand to tap her arrival.

The door flew open, revealing a young, pale man with dark black hair, looking thoroughly relieved. "Doctor," he gasped, just as a woman behind him screamed in agony.

"Mr. Hitachiin," she greeted in returned, sweeping past him into the room. He closed the door behind her, bolting it in place.

The scene before her was shabby and dark. A single candle lit the room on the kitchen table. To the right was a bed, and on it was Yuzuha, her patient today. Quickly shrugging off her cloak and rolling up her sleeves on her dress, she approached Yuzuha who was clutching her swollen belly, panting hard. "Can you light more candles?" the Doctor asked, turning to the husband with an eyebrow raised.

"Of course, Miss… uh…"

"No need," she replied, "just called me Doctor." She liked to keep her identity hidden because if the Queen ever found out…

"Alright," he said, hurrying to the small closet.

The Doctor turned away, pulling blonde strands out of her face and got to work. A birthing could be painful and very much dangerous. This woman was far along… If only she could have gotten here faster but she had to abandon her horse just outside of the village to ward off suspicion.

"Come dear. It'll be alright," she whispered, placing a warm rag upon Yuzuha's forehead. "Now let's check below." She lifted up the blanket and gasped, "Oh no!"

Yuzuha was fully dilated, blood soaked, and the baby was coming _right now. _She screamed out as she began to push the baby through. "Mister," the Doctor called, "hold your wife's hand. It is happening."

"Already?"

"Go!" she roared, placing herself between the woman's legs. She wished there was more she could do; she wished she had medicine or even forbidden magic to help this young woman, because things weren't looking so good.

The process was slow but so fast. Yuzuha screamed as her insides tore under the strain and she soiled herself, creating a horrid stench about the room. There was so much yelling, so much screaming, until finally the baby was spent forth in a scream of its own.

The Doctor was relieved, because any longer would have killed the girl. "It's a boy," she proclaimed happily over the screams of the babe. But then she looked up. Yuzuha was still panting, still pushing, with tears streaming from her eyes.

She gasped in surprise as she realized there was another baby coming. She grabbed at the sheers sitting on the table, and cut the umbilical cord of the baby in her hands and shoved it at the stunned father before returning to her previous position. "You can do this!" she yelled, turning to the screaming mother as she fought to bring her second child out.

But before her very eyes, the doctor watched Yuzuha convulse. There was too much blood. She was going to die.

The doctor spun around and searched the instruments on the table until she found the dagger, old but sharp, and she brought it around to the fading woman. "What are you doing?" the husband yelled her, catching her hands before she could do anything.

"Any second your wife will be dead. There is nothing I can do but your child is still in there. I must cut it out."

"No, NO!" he roared. "She can still make it."

Yuzuha shook her head, drawing the attention of them both. And she spoke her last words, "Save him."

And the doctor complied. She brought the knife forward and the blade bit into Yuzuha's stomach, making her scream in complete agony. But it was already too late. That scream dulled into the background of the first baby's screams and the husband's sobbing.

The Doctor cut delicately and expertly into the womb, ignoring the blood and the gore and the complete mess of it all. She focused on saving that life just under the skin. Ripping open flesh, she tossed the knife aside and scooped her hand inside, feeling the writhing baby within the warmth. And as lightly as she could, she pulled the baby from the womb and wiped it clean with a ratty towel. The baby screamed instantly and insistently. She cut the cord.

"A second boy," she whispered, standing above the mutilated corpse. She brushed the towel across the babe's head, revealing just a trace of orange hair. Her breath caught. Were these the two of the prophecy?

"Twins," the father murmured. "We must kill the second." He gestured to the baby in her hands.

The Doctor's eyes widened. "NO! It is your dead wife's last wish for him to live."

"But it is the law," Mr. Hitachiin whispered but his eyes were conflicted. "It has been decreed that the second baby will be evil spawn and must be put down."

"The Queen is a liar," the Doctor hissed.

Mr. Hitachiin was shocked into silence. "Then you must take him," he replied. "You must take both of them."

"Both? Are you abandoning your children?"

He looked utterly destroyed and defeated. "No, but I go to war in the morning. The Queen has sent for soldiers... You must take them, take care of them."

The Doctor looked down at the baby in her hands, who had quieted in unison with the first. Her own child had been taken away from her just one year before. Yes, she would take them. At least she could protect them from the Queen. "Then I must leave, before they are discovered."

Mr. Hitachiin was already ahead of her, wrapping the oldest twin in a swath, and then the second. Then he handed her a large basket to carry the twins, but still could be discreet with.

And soon after, she slipped out into the raging night.


	2. Chapter 2

The wind snaked at her heals as she walked through the bursting rains, splattering her in the face. She clutched the oversized basket even closer to her chest and leaned over it, trying to keep the small new-born babies inside protected from the harsh cold. Her eyes watered from the impact of the gales. "Just a bit longer," she murmured to the whimpering bundles, but all sound was lost in a crack of thunder accompanied by splitting light. It shook the earth around her.

She all but sprinted down the muddy roads, heading towards the front of the village. But as one of the babies wailed out, she knew she couldn't take the hour trip home; not in that weather anyway. So she changed directions, heading for someone she could trust that lived nearby.

In no time she was at the door, bracing a hand against the frame before knocking just loud enough to be heard over the storm. "Come on, come on," she whispered, rocking the basket a bit to calm the babies.

The door opened, showering her in candlelight. "Hoshi," she spoke in utter relief.

"Nozomi!" Hoshi cried, bringing a hand to her lips in surprise. "What are you doing here? Come in!" She stepped back to rush Nozomi inside who clutched at her basket just a little bit tighter as she crossed the threshold. She was entering the home of a witch. Given, Hoshi only used white magic, but it was something that still frightened her.

She turned around to face her old friend just as Hoshi closed the door. "I need to stay here till the morn," she uttered, placing the basket onto the table. Both babies had quieted, and for that Nozomi was grateful. It would give her time to confide in her friend.

"Yes, of course," Hoshi replied, looking at her with wide eyes, and she crossed the room to the glowing fire. She dipped a metal cup into the kettle, removing a portion of steaming water. "Tea?" Nozomi nodded. "What brings you here?"

Nozomi looked away and pushed her blonde hair back beyond her shoulders. "Do you remember the prophecy?"

Hoshi stopped her stirring and looked up. "The one my grandmother said would be yours and your children's destiny?"

"I think it has begun," she said quietly.

"Are you with child?" Hoshi exclaimed, crossing the room to get a look at her belly.

"No, but…" Nozomi lifted the blanket off the top of the basket. "I have inherited two."

Hoshi's eyes widened and she brought a hand to her mouth in shock. She sat down on a stool quickly, placing her wooden spoon down onto the table, and stared at the sleeping boys. "Orange hair," she whispered.

"Yes," Nozomi confirmed.

"And you didn't kill the youngest," she said gravely, and looked up. There was fear in her eyes. "Why didn't you?"

"You know I can't."

Hoshi sighed which reaffirmed Nozomi's fears. "Nozomi, there is a curse on youngest twins. You know that."

"I won't let him die. I can change his fate, I know I can," she replied with a protective fire in her soul. "And you are going to help me."

"How do you expect me to do that?"

"A protective spell," Nozomi said simply. "Please."

Hoshi sighed again but stood. "This is the last thing I do for you, I swear. I swear to God that if you show your face in my house again after this night, I will turn you into a toad."

"Please," she pleaded and she pushed the babies' basket closer to her friend.

Turning away, Hoshi gathered her tea again and passed it to Nozomi to drink. "If I do this, you can't stay the night."

Nozomi wrapped her cold fingers around the cup as she frowned at her friend. "But didn't you say…?"

"That was before I knew about this," she hissed, pointing to the twins in the basket. "My magic will conceal him but it will not be perfect. Darkness will follow this child and I will not be caught as the one that hid him. I could be killed!"

"What do you mean?"

"Those who practice black magic will sense the child. With my shield they will not know where he lies but they will be aware of him. Because of the curse, this boy is born with the black magic already in him."

"And he could be tracked down?" Nozomi questioned, setting her tea down onto the table and glancing at the sleeping child.

"With my shield, he could live long. You just have to keep him from using his magic."

"I will," Nozomi said as she still stared at the babies; her babies. She would protect them no matter what.

Hoshi circled the table, fingering her own drink impatiently, and flipping her brown curly hair out of hers, and stopped in front of the babies. "Which is the youngest?"

Nozomi leaned in and pointed at the one wrapped in the faded blue blanket rather than the red. Hoshi gazed at him with an expression almost close to disgust; Nozomi felt a pang of protectiveness but she held still. "What did you name them?"

She sat still for a moment, sipping on the tea, thinking. "Kaoru, the youngest, and Hikaru, the oldest," she said after a while.

Hoshi nodded, leaned forward, and took little Kaoru into her hands. Immediately the baby stirred, sputtering at being suddenly awakened. Below him, Hikaru still slept. "Kaoru," Hoshi whispered. And then she closed her eyes and placed her hand over the child's forehead.

Nozomi watched with breath held as Hoshi's hand burst into a brilliant green light, blocking any view she had of the baby. Her hand flew to her eyes as a shield and suddenly Hoshi was muttering indistictively under her breath. Hikaru snapped awake at the commotion and wailed out, and soon after, Kaoru's startled cry joined him. Nozomi clutched the cup in anticipation.

But as soon as it started, the light vanished, leaving Nozomi blinking to adjust. Then she froze.

Hoshi was standing before her, holding out the baby for Nozomi to take. But Kaoru didn't look right. The baby had dark brown hair and piercing green eyes, and he was a bit smaller than his brother now, rather than the being the size. Nozomi was stunned into silence.

"His disguise will last as long as his innocence," Hoshi warned, holding Kaoru out a little farther.

Nozomi took him into her arms and then placed him with Hikaru. They both immediately quieted as they were laid together. "They don't even look related," she whispered, gracing her fingers lightly across each boy's hairline.

"You must go now, and please, never come back. I don't want this haunting me."

Nozomi took Hoshi's hand in hers. "Thank you, old friend." Then she picked up her basket and opened the door. She was surprised to be greeted by just heavily cloudy skies and mild winds.

"I've suppressed the weather temporarily. But you must hurry back because I will be dropping it back within the hour and the storm will come back fiercer than ever."

"Understood," she murmured. She disappeared for the second time that night.

* * *

**I'm so sorry I've been sucking at updating recently. But I've been busy, I promise!- with working, school, holidays, and being sick... and the updates may be a little spotty until my Christmas break in three weeks. I appreciate ahead of time. **


	3. Chapter 3

Kaoru was leaning against the edge of the stone wall, feeling the warm summer breeze filter through the window. Below on the castle's grounds, several children played together, giggling and screaming. At his age of eight, Kaoru knew where he was wanted and where he wasn't; it wasn't fair and he didn't understand it, but he followed it nonetheless. He squinted and found his older brother in the throngs of the game, chasing after a girl around his age. Kaoru sighed and set his cheek down on the cool window sill but continued to watch.

Hikaru was his adopted brother, mother said. They were about the same age, but Hikaru was four months older, born in March. Kaoru knew Hikaru was more important than him and more loved than him; it was written on mother's face.

Behind him the sturdy wooden door was knocked open and Kaoru turned lazily to look towards it. "Kaoru, why aren't you doing your chores?" Mother asked entering the room.

Kaoru grimaced, staring out into the grounds. "Hikaru's not doing his," he whined, fussing at his sleeve.

"He did do his; this morning, in fact. Now he's just out with his friends."

"How come I don't get to go outside?" Kaoru asked suddenly, turning his green eyes onto his mother.

Her blue eyes were full of shock and she paused to rake her fingers through her stringy blonde hair. "You have friends inside," she began.

"Why can't I go outside?" Kaoru asked again with just as much force.

Nozomi's face fell brokenly and she crossed the room to her son. She kneeled down before him. "Oh Kaoru, it isn't safe for you out there," she murmured to him and she placed a kiss to his dusty brown hair. "I just want to keep you safe." She draped her arms around him protectively, pressing the soft satin of her dress to his cheeks. Briefly, Kaoru closed his eyes, losing himself in the feeling.

Eventually, she pulled back. "Someday I will tell you why, but for now can you trust me?" she asked, holding his shoulders.

"I don't know," he said sadly, still feeling the hollow ache of loneliness down in his stomach.

"Tell you what," Nozomi said, moving her fingers to her neck and unclasped the necklace there. She brought it forward and held it out for him to see. It was a long, woven, black chord and at the end held a stone shining a brilliant red as a ruby. "This," she said, "is a charm to keep you safe from harm."

"Is it a real ruby?" Kaoru asked, peering at it in wonder.

"No, but it is an enchanted crystal. It will be our little secret," she said, pressing a finger to her lips. And then she set the necklace into her little boy's hands and he clutched the treasure to her chest. To Kaoru, it was the most precious thing he had ever owned. To Nozomi, it was a charm to hide Kaoru's black magic.

"Thank you," Kaoru exclaimed in a rush of happiness and he flung his arms around his mother in his excitement. Nozomi's chest glowed with affection; it wasn't often that Kaoru showed such happiness.

She giggled and then swatted her child across his head. "Alright, stop procrastinating. Go do your chores. The prince was looking for you earlier, so you have to get your things done if you want to go play with him."

"Yes, ma'am," he saluted and then strung the necklace over his head and tucked it into his shirt just as he ran out of the room to chores.

An hour later found him scrubbing the stone floors of a well-used hallway. His fingers were stinging from the chemicals and his skin was wrinkled from the water, and he worked his muscles ruthlessly into scrubbing, trying to get done as fast as he could.

"Well look who it is." Kaoru looked up to find Tamaki, the little prince, prancing up his freshly washed hall. The nine-year-old stopped just next to Kaoru, careful not to step in the water pooling by Kaoru's knees. Kaoru glanced at him with distaste. "You just tramped through my clean floors," Kaoru replied with snap.

"That's not how you talk to your prince," Tamaki joked. Really, Tamaki was a good friend and treated Kaoru, a servant hand, as his equal, but Kaoru couldn't help but resent the young prince on occasion.

"Come to taunt me, have you?" Kaoru asked, continuing in his work and keeping his eyes down.

"Boy, we are in an ugly mood, aren't we?" Tamaki retorted, scraping his shoe across the wet floor. "Come on Kaoru, let's go play. I'm bored."

Kaoru sighed and sat back on his knees. "Why don't you play with my brother?" Kaoru asked, wiping his wet hands off on his pants.

"He's outside," Tamaki said glumly.

Understanding completely, Kaoru glanced up at Tamaki and they exchanged a pained look. Neither boy was allowed outside. "I have to finish this."

"I'll tell them I commanded you to play with me."

Kaoru cracked a grin and stood, abandoning his bucket of soapy water. "Thanks Tamaki," he laughed. The two ran off to find a new place to play.

Tamaki and Kaoru raced about the castle, playing one of their usual games. They called it 'Invisible,' where they tried to avoid everyone and stay hidden as they tried to get from one side of the castle to another. Kaoru was standing just behind Tamaki as they hid behind a decorative suit of armor in the passageway. "Okay," Tamaki whispered, "The coast is clear."

The two boys hurtled from their hiding spot and they sprinted down the hall towards the end of the hallway. But suddenly, against the wall, Tamaki noticed a silhouette against the torch light on the far wall. "Retreat!" Tamaki called turning and running away. The two laughed as they ran.

"Sounds like they are playing their game again," they heard the King laugh from behind them.

"Let's split up to divert the enemy!" Tamaki called his second command.

Dutifully, Kaoru veered off into a turn in the passageway while Tamaki continued to run straight. He giggled to himself as he ran down the dark, rarely used passageway. It was an area reserved for high class guests, but they haven't had any recently. Kaoru ran until he hid behind a pedestal holding an expensive vase and crouched low to wait.

But only moments after, Kaoru froze as he heard the faint creak of a door opening behind him. Turning his head, he readied himself to scream, but a hand shot out and grasped him by the mouth, muffling any noise Kaoru tried to make. "Shut it," a rough voice spat and then the stranger pulled Kaoru into one of the empty chambers and closed the door behind them.

As soon as the hand released him, Kaoru backed further into chamber, and his fingers clutched at the necklace he'd gotten earlier that day. "I found you at last, prince," the figure hissed from beneath its black robes. It was long and covered his face in shadows.

Kaoru shook his head. "I'm not a prince."

"But you could be, should be, if you just come with me," he beckoned enticingly.

"Who are you?" Kaoru asked in a hardened voice.

"Daichi," he said simply, "and I can teach you magic. I can teach you to be better than anyone in this castle; you will be able to go outside; you will be powerful."

Kaoru wrapped his arms around himself. "Magic's forbidden."

"Only because the old queen says so."

Kaoru frowned at Daichi's darkened figure. "No, I don't think so," Kaoru denied, taking another step back.

"Maybe you will change your mind if I show you," he said, flashing a smile under the hood. He approached Kaoru, who backed up in panic. Kaoru cried out as Daichi snatched him up by the wrist, and held him place. "Hold still," he growled, and Kaoru immediately stilled in complete terror.

Daichi pried Kaoru's arm stiffly away from his body and uncurled his hand. "Hold your arm still," he commanded, letting go but still holding onto his shoulder. Kaoru did what he said, confused.

Suddenly Daichi snapped his fingers, creating the most bizarre sight Kaoru had ever seen. A fire had sparked in his hand, burning above and not touching his hand and it was burning an odd color: black and green. Forgetting his fear, Kaoru gasped, "How did you do that?"

Daichi moved the flame towards Kaoru. He snatched his hand away, terrified again. "Relax," the stranger said, wrenching Kaoru's hand back up. And then, before Kaoru could react, Daichi was putting the flame in his hand and it stayed! It didn't hurt or touch his skin; it just crackled in his hands.

"Wow," Kaoru whispered, suddenly invigorated as he watched it burn.

"You can hold it because you have magic in you," Daichi said, grabbing Kaoru's attention. "You could learn how to do this too."

Kaoru turned his eyes back on the fire, frowning. "But I'm just… normal."

"No, you are better than normal, and it is a miracle I found you before you put on that necklace," he said, gesturing to Kaoru's neck.

Immediately Kaoru dropped the fire, which disappeared in thin air, and held onto his necklace protectively. "What are you talking about?"

Daichi sighed. "It is obvious you won't go with me now but just remember… if you ever want to escape this place, if you want to learn magic," he paused to flick another flame into his own hand again. "All you have you to do is take off that necklace and I'll find you, and we'll go far away. Do you think you can remember that?"

Kaoru looked down, kicking his shoes together. He thought about his friend Tamaki, and his adoptive brother Hikaru, who wasn't all bad. And he thought about his adoptive mother and what she did for him. "No, I don't think…" he trailed off, looking around. Daichi was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaoru tapped his quill, creating sharp inky blots on his parchment, as he laid his head down warily on the slanted desk. He was bored out of his mind and he wished he could finally go out to combat training with Hikaru, but for some reason, he always had more lessons than his older twin. The worst of it all was that their coming-of-age was approached just the next morning. Why did he have to study the dead when he should be preparing to create the dead? Kaoru grumbled under his breath.

A ruler came down and smacked him downside his head. "Kaoru, pay attention!" the tutor barked. His name was Goro and he was a cranky, elderly man with a stout figure. His glasses often slipped off the end of his nose and he held his ruler like it was a sword.

Kaoru turned his eyes back onto his tutor and beckoned him to continue. "What I was trying to ask you, was in what region do the legendary dragon lords reside?"

Pushing himself up from the desk, Kaoru surveyed the large map in front of him, depicting their vast kingdoms. "Near the Sea of Briazon, within the mountains of Usklia. They remain on neither side of the Great War and have not been seen in some years," he explained, pointed to a mountainous area on the far left of the map.

"Now we shall move on to questions of the war, since you will be fighting in it soon enough," he started. Kaoru suppressed a sigh. The coming-of-age ceremony was every year in just the early cusp of summer that gathered all boys of the age of sixteen within the five main royal cities for a tournament. It was a tournament of worth and it determined whether or not Kaoru would become an anointed knight. Hikaru obviously would succeed; Kaoru had less confidence in his self.

"Who are we?" Goro asked the age-old question.

Feeling a rush of pride, Kaoru smiled and proclaimed, "We are the Lords and Ladies of the kingdom of Arile, serving beneath the crown that belongs to our true king, Suoh. We protect and uphold his laws from the Sea of Briazon to the plains of Lria, from the forest of Ekije to the valley of Groashe. We are loyal beneath his name."

Goro nodded his approval. "And who are they?"

"They are the horrid beasts of the North. They live in disarray, with no honor, no loyalties. They perform the forbidden magic and bring darkness to every corner of their land. They are the forbidden doppelgangers of the firstborns and the rogue magic casters. Seeking nothing but destruction, we will strike them down, just the Queen decrees."

Nodding again, Goro spoke, "You know your lessons well. Just one last question, where is the war located?"

"Between our border and theirs," Kaoru said automatically, moving his finger on the map to the edge of light forest Ekije and the dark forest that had no name. "Neither side has gained favor, not at all within the last twenty years since the war began when the Queen proclaimed magic outlawed."

Goro closed the large, heavy book in front of him with a grin. "I believe, young Kaoru, that this is the last time we will be having lessons together. The next time I see you, you will be an anointed knight, protecting our kingdom. You were my sharpest pupil, you know."

Kaoru grinned back. "I would hope so. I had more lessons than anyone else I know."

"Your mother always believed that you would be stronger in the mind than in body. You must respect her for trying to draw the best of your talents."

Kaoru stood. "If Mother thinks that the only extent of my abilities, than she will be thoroughly shocked at the ceremony tomorrow."

"I certainly agree," Goro chuckled before shooing his favorite pupil away.

Kaoru ran down the halls. He was careful, however, to slow his pace whenever in presence of the ladies; it wasn't polite to rush past them. The men, on the other hand, were quite amused at Kaoru's antics, as they always were, and yelled hearty jokes as he zoomed by. Kaoru gave them a wave and a smile and continued on his way to the courtyard.

Arriving just at the edge of the clearing, Kaoru was met by the harsh clangs of swords on swords. There were several boys his age, practicing and readying their selves. Kaoru scanned the throng of bodies for his brother and his friend, the prince, practicing near the middle. Kaoru quickly fixed brown hair that had been windblown from his run before setting across the yard in a confident walk.

Both Hikaru and Tamaki paused in their fighting as Kaoru approached. "Finally," Tamaki laughed. "I thought I would never get to fight you."

Hikaru nodded his greetings. "Hello brother. We need to whip you into shape for tomorrow if you are to go to the brinks of war with me."

Kaoru huffed, catching the sword that Tamaki tossed him from the rack. "I've been practicing in my free time. Don't underestimate me." He held his sword up in the ready position.

Raising his own, Hikaru smiled. "Wouldn't even dream of it."

Tamaki groaned. "I wanted to fight Kaoru first."

"You are already a champion," Hikaru quipped as he and Kaoru began circling each other slowly. Tamaki had already proved his worth last year at his own coming-of-age. "Kaoru and I are not. So therefore, I get the first match. And besides, since he is my little brother, I always get the first jab!" he cried out, whipping his sword at Kaoru.

Kaoru responded quickly, deflecting the sword easily with a steady block. "Quick as always," Kaoru complimented. "But not quick enough!" He lunged out and aimed for a slash at the ribs, which Hikaru deflected just as easily.

They grinned at each other. And, suddenly, their battle began in full swing.

Hikaru took the first move and their blades collided in a satisfying clang. They circled each other and moved back and forth, moving their blades in the way they were taught. It was a dance, with each other and with death.

Hikaru's sword swung out in a particularly heavy swing, but Kaoru ducked and was back onto his feet in no time. "Too predictable, brother," Kaoru taunted.

"I have other tricks up my sleeve," Hikaru retorted with a friendly glare. He raised his sword again, but instead he caught Kaoru by surprise by kicking out his leg at Kaoru's feet. It caused Kaoru to stumble but he kept his footing. Kaoru spun and blocked just in time before Hikaru's sword could touch him.

They held their swords, together, panting but nearly done yet. Tamaki laughed, "You two are too evenly matched. Lay down your arms, boys, and hope you do not meet in battle tomorrow."

Both Hikaru and Kaoru wanted to continue their battle but they lowered their swords nonetheless. When royalty asked something of them, they did it in the name of the king.

"Besides," he said, approaching Hikaru and shooing him to the side. "It's my turn." He raised his sword.

Panting and sweating, Kaoru raised his sword. He knew he would lose, he wasn't a good match to fight Tamaki, but he was still as challenge to the prince. So Kaoru smiled and took the first strike.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that evening, Kaoru went out to sit on the balcony of the castle, gazing up at the midnight stars. He laid his head against the rail and listened to the crickets and the wind in the trees. It was peaceful, beautiful even, but Kaoru was so nervous. If her were to prove himself, he had to be flawless in fight tomorrow. He sighed heavily.

"You're out here wallowing?"

Kaoru turned his head to see Hikaru approach from behind, letting a glimmer of candle light out through the cracked door. He huffed and looked away. "Don't taunt me, Hikaru."

Hikaru came to stand by him at the edge of the balcony, leaning his arms against it. "You aren't actually worried about tomorrow, are you?" He cuffed Kaoru's dark hair with a hearty smile on his face.

Glaring back, Kaoru said nothing.

"You are!" Hikaru gasped. "Seriously Kaoru, I thought you were smart, not stupid."

Kaoru straightened up in indignation. "What the hell are you talking about? Just because I am going to fail tomorrow, doesn't mean you have the right to jest about it."

"That's exactly why you are a fool. You will succeed. You even stuck Tamaki out of balance," his brother boasted.

"I'll be a servant forever."

"You can't actually believe that," Hikaru asked, tilted his head.

Once again, Kaoru said nothing. Instead he did something he did often: compare his useless self to the likes of his brother. Although they were the same size, Hikaru was so much more handsome than he; Hikaru had the hair of the rarest color and the color was imitated in his eyes. He often stood in a manner that radiated power and he spoke with words like a true knight. His skills in battle were great as well; although he and Hikaru were well matched, Hikaru was always the one to win the battle.

Immediately, Kaoru was disheartened.

Hikaru placed his hands on either side of Kaoru's shoulders. "Listen to me, brother. You will win tomorrow and we will go to the war together. Do you understand me? You will do your best; that is all I ask."

Kaoru looked into his brother's eyes; they were serious, begging him to understand. Something in Kaoru, that was always loyal to Hikaru, broke. "Okay," Kaoru said quietly with a nod of his head, making some of his brown hair fall in front of his eyes.

"Good. Get some sleep," he laughed and he slapped Kaoru gently on the cheek in affection.

* * *

The crowd roared in the stands, anticipating the upcoming challenges and the boys becoming men. Hikaru poked his head outside the door to observe the crowd. There were so many people that it made his heart stutter. He knew that this was a popular event in the kingdom, but he had no idea…

He closed the door and backed into the crowded armory station. The rooms were full to the maximum of young boys ready for battle, and Hikaru fought his way through. He pushed between men and ducked under raised swords until he reached the back where his brother was sitting on a bench with his head in his hands. He was breathing slowly, trying to steady himself. "It's a large crowd," Hikaru said shakily as he sat down.

Kaoru's head poked up and he scrubbed his fingers across his face. "Way to make me feel better."

Hikaru sighed. Kaoru never had much confidence in himself and it pained Hikaru. He didn't realize how talented he was, more than Hikaru really. He ruffled the little bastard's hair, getting that usual look that said, 'really? You had to do that?'

Hikaru laughed. "We'll be fine, I promise."

And Kaoru gave him that nod with the hopeful eyes. God, those eyes always made him want to kill himself. His brother was so trusting of him… Sure, he wanted his brother to succeed, to not be left out anymore, but he couldn't help but think about Kaoru ending up dead in the war.

But he pushed those thoughts away and clapped his adoptive brother on the shoulder and stood. "Come on," he said, looking over his shoulder. The other boys were rising and exiting to the arena.

* * *

They were standing in the arena, all fifty boys of age, all from the five royal cities. Each glanced nervously around, searching, wondering who they would face in the fight. Hikaru glanced at his younger brother, but he had his eyes set on the royal seats up above them, waiting for the announcements.

Suddenly, the Queen stood and the arena plunged into silence. On the right side stood her son, the current king, but she still held the power of the kingdom until she passed it to him fully. On the Queen's left stood Tamaki. Hikaru frowned when he noticed his pale and worried face. Why was he looking at the crowd like that?

"Welcome one and all!" the Queen announced, gesturing to the arena. "The tournament will begin in a moment but I have one announcement. It is a change in rules." The crowd held their breath. "This will no longer be a battle made of hierarchies. Instead, each boy will face only one opponent and the winner will become a knight!" The crowd burst out in cheers but Hikaru remained silent; there had to be a catch, there had to be. The Queen wasn't a good woman; she was bound to make this battle a horrible event for all.

Soon, the crowd quieted and she continued, "But the main change… it will be a fight to the death!"

A collective gasp ripped through the arena as the shock settled upon them. "Hikaru," Kaoru said in panic, looking at him with wide eyes.

Hikaru felt an intense hatred burn through his veins. Who would force these boys to kill their first person in mere tournament? Who would put that frightened look on his brother's face and on so many others? Hikaru wanted to kill her.

"Silence!" she barked and they all fell silent again. "It is already done. Any who disagree will be charged with treason." The crowd remained silent that time. "Now we will match up the opponents." She turned away to gather a scroll up into her hands.

"We will be fine," Hikaru whispered to his brother. "Just kill your opponent and we will go to war together. Just please…" his voice broke and he turned to look Kaoru in the eye. "Please don't die," he murmured.

Kaoru nodded. "Only if you don't," he replied.

The Queen addressed them once again, "The first battle…" The crowd was silent. Hikaru's heart was leaping his chest. She continued, "…will be fought by Hikaru Hitachiin…"

Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's arm in panic and Hikaru's heart beat faster. He was in the first battle. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm himself, at least for Kaoru's sake and turned his attention back to the Queen.

"…versus Kaoru Hitachiin to the death."

How could life be so cruel?

* * *

**So this sucks. I really, really like this story. Like I am in love with my own story. However, it appears that this story is the least popular of any that I've written so far! I want to cry; my last few chapters only got 1 or 2 reviews each. Sad days. So I guess I will wrap this story up a little faster than I originally planned. Don't worry, I will still do my best on it but it will just be a little shorter than I originally planned. Okay.. Onward!**


	6. Chapter 6

"What?" Kaoru voice shook on Hikaru right. Hikaru grabbed him and pulled his arm around his shoulders. "What did she say?"

"Kaoru, Kaoru," Hikaru urged, trying to get him to focus. "We'll be fine. They probably got it mixed up." He looked up again to see the other challengers retreating to the sidelines to watch the first fight. Hikaru's heart sped as he looked from left to right; they were all looking at them with pity in their eyes. Finally he looked up at the Queen who was watching the brothers expectantly.

"Well?" the old woman called, gesturing at them.

Hikaru's eyes flicked to Tamaki, pleading with eyes. 'Please Tamaki. It's my own brother.' But Tamaki looked back at him with wistful eyes and shook his head. There was nothing that could be done.

In a hurry, Hikaru turned to his brother. "We have to do this."

"No," Kaoru denied, looking utterly scared.

Hikaru's eyes pricked with tears. "We have to," he murmured. "It'll be just like practice, okay? If we have a draw, we have a draw. Maybe they'll let us go."

"So aim for a draw?"

"Aim for a draw," Hikaru repeated. Then he ruffled his little brother's hair but only got a sad smile this time.

Full of regret and worry, Hikaru turned away and paced to the center of the arena and away from Kaoru. He glanced up into the stands and listened to the leers and call of the people. Their faces were afraid, excited, and savage and he hated every single one of them. How could they sit by and watch this all happen?

He paced across the dirt, hearing it crunch under his feet, feeling his chainmail shifting beneath his clothes. Breathing shakily, he halted in his path and slowly he turned. His heart stuttered when he turned to see his brother opposite to him with his hand on his hilt and his face so pale. Hikaru vowed to sacrifice himself it came to it. He swallowed hard.

Hikaru put his hand on his hilt and together he and Kaoru raised their swords, standing at the ready. Then suddenly the call came, "Fight!"

And, with only a moment's hesitation, Hikaru and Kaoru charged each other, raising their swords and they clashed in pure power. The momentum forced both swords back but they were back just as quickly, deflecting each swing.

Hikaru jumped back and Kaoru swung his sword wildly and closely to Hikaru neck, but Hikaru dodged and moved the right. The crowd's cheers and the sound of the blades rang in Hikaru's ears as he spun and blocked another lunge.

They both backed off for a second, circling, and looking into each other's eyes. After second, Kaoru lunged again and it was sudden. Hikaru blocked the attack but Kaoru was strong, and for a second Hikaru could feel himself falling backwards. They grappled for a moment; he could see the panic on Kaoru's face. He pushed all of his weight forward and forced Kaoru away from him.

By this time, Hikaru was starting to pant but he was far from tired. He sprang at his brother, thrusting at his brother's skull, but as he expected, Kaoru ducked and spun, bringing the sword back at Hikaru's own face. He jumped to left, narrowly escaping the blade swooshing so near his face.

Kaoru threw another swing at him, but Hikaru ducked. Hikaru saw the opening and in naturally instinct, he jabbed at him. Kaoru threw himself out of the way but what happened next was exactly what Hikaru had feared.

Kaoru flew backwards, his sword flew from his hand, and it landed with a sharp clang into the dust. Then Kaoru was thrown onto the ground and suddenly the crowd was louder than ever. "Finish him!" were the words that rang in Hikaru's ears. And the worst was that Hikaru was still moving; he couldn't stop himself!

Hikaru's breath caught as his sword tilted down towards his brother's chest. In that moment, Hikaru knew that if he accidently killed his brother, he would surely kill himself afterward. Kaoru's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen.

Suddenly, Kaoru threw up his hands in terror and they burst green, full of power. Hikaru was thrown backward onto the ground, knocking the wind out of him, and his sword was forced from his hand.

The crowd went silent.

"He's a sorcerer!" The Queen screamed. "Kill him!"

Hikaru pushed himself to his elbow and watched in a panic as Kaoru picked himself, glowing in power. Guards burst into the arena, charging at Kaoru. For a split second, Kaoru's brown hair flickered and he saw a glimpse of orange. What the hell was that?

The guards closed in but Kaoru was yanking a red crystal from his neck, throwing it down into the dirt and with another flash of green light, Kaoru was gone.

The arena was quiet and Hikaru was dazed, not sure what he'd just seen. The Queen screamed out, "Kaoru Hitachiin is a traitor and a sorcerer! I will have his head on a pike! Search for him!" The guards disbanded. She turned to Hikaru. "You are victor by default," she declared. "Rise as an anointed knight!"

Hikaru was frozen, just for a second, but then he struggled to his feet.

He didn't feel like a knight. He didn't feel much of anything.


	7. Chapter 7

Nozomi gasped, watching her oldest son stand stiffly. He did not face the Queen; Instead, he just stared at the spot that Kaoru had just disappeared. "No," she whispered, pressing a hand to her lips.

Without a second thought, she flew to her feet from her seat on the sidelines and ran down the many steps in the arena. She skipped step to step, trying to reach Hikaru before he did anything drastic. As she reached the bottom steps of the rising seats, she sprinted out into the arena and pushed past the guards, and she called out, "Hikaru!"

She ran to him just as he bent down in a haze and retrieved the small gem from the dirt. He held it delicately by the black braided chord, staring at it vindictively. "Hikaru," she said lowly as she reached him. Nozomi swiftly grabbed her oldest son into a hug and, subtly, she wrapped a hand over Hikaru's where he held the red crystal. She leant forward. "Put that away now and address the Queen. Please, before you get yourself killed."

Pulling back, she searched his eyes but they were just as dead as before. "I'll explain it to you later," she murmured before backing off. She turned to the Queen and bowed her head. Queen Suoh glared down with pure hatred in her eyes; Nozomi didn't even dare to chance a glance at the king, let alone the prince. She moved her eyes down into the dirt.

Hikaru moved beside her, stepping forward. "I accept," Hikaru called out to the Queen. "I will serve gallantly in the name of the King of Arile for all my days until the god of death claims me as his own."

Nozomi stood frozen and waited until the short knighting finished and then she grabbed her son by the arm and ripped him from the arena. She led him out into the city but yet she didn't cease until she reached the back area behind a quiet stable.

Letting go of her beloved son, she turned away, taking a breath to calm herself. It was happening… the prophecy was fulfilling itself. Nothing she had done in precaution had changed it.

"Mother, what in bloody hell just happened in there?"

Nozomi once again raised a shocked hand to her hand, just realizing that this… his brother's disappearance… was his first encounter with magic.

"Kaoru just disappeared. Did someone cast a spell on him?" Hikaru fretted. He rounded his mother and came to stop in front of her.

"No," she whispered as she shook her head slowly. "No Hikaru. It is much worse than that."

Hikaru seemed to pale but he frowned at her. He just then remembered to sheath his sword as he asked, "In what way?"

"He's your twin," she murmured, feeling sick to her stomach. "Your younger twin."

He said nothing at first but then he raised a hand to his forehead in disbelief, chuckling. "You must be jesting mother. We look nothing alike. He…" he trailed off, looking into her serious face. "You're serious."

"I most certainly am."

"So all this time I was living with… with… _a monster?_" Hikaru cried, splaying his hands out in complete horror.

Nozomi peered around them, making sure they were completely alone. "Ssshhh," she shushed.

"My brother was a complete lie this whole time?"

Her eyes stung with the beginnings of tears. "You don't really believe that do you?" she asked brokenly.

His eyes snapped to hers, full of anger, but after a quick moment, they softened and he leaned against the wood wall of the stable. "Explain it me mother."

She sighed, "You both know that you were my adopted children… but neither of you knew that you were twins. When you were born, I pulled you from your mother."

"Who was she?" Hikaru asked for the first time. "Where is she now?"

Nozomi smiled sadly. "Her name was Yuzuha Hitachiin and she died in childbirth. And your father, I tried to keep in touch with him, but I was sent word that he died in the Great War. The beginnings of it anyway," she explained.

Hikaru nodded. "I figured as much."

Nozomi continued, "The two of you were so lovely and you were identical in appearance." She raised a hand to stop any of Hikaru's questions. "Do you remember the curse of the younger twin?"

He looked back at her with worried eyes before reciting, "The younger twin is a demon born into the world and must be struck down."

"That is what the Queen calls it anyway. Your brother was born with the black magic and I went to a witch to have him hidden from the world."

"And that's why he looks different," Hikaru said as he realized the truth. "But what about this?" He held up the necklace.

"I gave that to him when he was about eight or nine," she reminisced, "to even further protect him from the growing magic within him."

A panicked look crossed Hikaru's face. "And now he's out there, alone, without any protection?!" Hikaru hollered. He pocketed that necklace and curled his hands into fists. "I must go and find him to bring him back. I have to-"

"You can't."

Hikaru looked at her, horrified. "And why the hell not?"

"Because the Queen will kill him! He isn't safe here Hikaru!" She cried, trying to make him understand.

Hikaru snorted. "Well then, he and I will disappear from this land. I will find a place to rip the magic from him," he vowed, looking her dead in the eye.

"You won't be able to do that," she reasoned. "By now, the curse is probably starting to pulse in Kaoru's veins, that I promise you. The only way to get rid of the curse… is to kill the Queen."

Hikaru was shocked into silence but it wasn't a silence that lasted long. "How do you know this?"

"Believe or not," Nozomi said quietly, "I used to be quite high up in the court. At least high enough to touch royalty…" She thought of her son, her real son, with blond hair and violet eyes. "I saw the Queen curse and kill her twin sister. And she cast me out. I was supposed to be executed, I think, but I escaped quietly."

"So the curse stems from the Queen?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes," she confirmed.

Hikaru looked down. "Then I will bring Kaoru back and he will be sane. He and I will kill the Queen together."

"No! You'll be killed!"

He smirked and looked back at up at her. "I can't be killed, not as long as Kaoru's life is on the line."

* * *

Kaoru landed in a field, panting. He recognized the area instantly from one of the few times he had escaped the walls of the castle. Outside of the castle and down just a few streets was this field, a place of fantasy for Kaoru.

Now he stared at it in all of its golden beauty. The wheat swished softly in the rays of the sun and the aroma of the grain lifted up into the winds. Kaoru sighed, looking about him.

He knew what had just happened; Daichi had told him all those years ago. He had magic. He didn't know how or why, but he knew he did. And now he would be wanted for dead…

That thought is what sprung him into action. Immediately, he shed his armor into the confines of the wheat. He tried his best to hide it without squishing the crop in his stead. Then he tore off his chainmail so that he was only left with his brown tunic.

He then looked up into the horizon, past the midday sun. There was a forest out there, just beyond the long golden field. Taking a shuddering breath, Kaoru set off. He was leaving, for the first time in his life, the edge of the royal cities.


	8. Chapter 8

Tree branches snagged on his tunic as he pushed his way through the dense forest. Kaoru was out of breath, but still had a long way to go. At least he had put the worst behind him; there was no way the soldiers could ride their horses between the narrow spaces in the trees.

He stopped for a moment, resting his shoulder against the bark of a tall Oak and gaged his surroundings. The sun was not visible through ceiling of tree tops so he had no way of telling which direction he was traveling. He did, however, know his maps well from lessons. So he knew that beyond this forest was the Meadows of Jsuwra. Travel would be much easier there and perhaps he could find some food and shelter. His stomach growled just at the thought.

Stepping away from the tree, he went further and further into the darkness, feeling the sheer quietness of this place ringing in his ears. Another branch scratched along his exposed forearm and Kaoru cursed but kept going. He was extremely disheartened by the way this was going so far.

Suddenly a green flash of light burst through the forest, blinding Kaoru for a just a second before it disappeared. The forest was silent again. Kaoru stared in the direction he had seen the light. "Hello?" he called. Squinting, he tried again, "Hello? I know someone is out there."

A hand grabbed him on the shoulder and he yelped in surprise. He span, turning to see his opponent. It was a man in a black cloak with his hood drawn. "Who are you?" Kaoru demanded, taking out the small pocket knife from his pants pocket.

"You must have guessed who I was already. You did, after all, take off the crystal," the man spoke gently.

"Daichi," Kaoru said simply but he did not move his knife yet. "What do you want with me?"

"You have power," Daichi began. "You could help us defeat the Queen."

"The Queen?" Kaoru sputtered.

Daichi sighed. "I see that you are behind. The Queen has cast a curse on us, the younger twins, and we must kill her in order to free ourselves."

"I'm not a twin though," Kaoru argued. "I am nothing like my adoptive brother. Unless I have another?"

Daichi snorted and raised a hand at Kaoru. "You have a disguise raised around you and a poor one at that." Then he sent a wave of power over Kaoru and he felt his body shift. He cried in surprise. "There. That should do it."

Kaoru felt around his face, feeling for the differences. "Your hair is orange and your eyes are amber," Daichi put in, noticing Kaoru's troubles. "You grew about an inch or two and you filled out a bit more in your body."

Kaoru pocketed his knife, staring at the man tightly. He'd just described Hikaru perfectly. He wished there was a pond to look into or something to at least confirm the man's words.

"So maybe I am a twin," Kaoru considered. "What is this curse you speak of?"

"It should have started on your left arm already." Kaoru lifted his wrist quickly and pulled back the sleeve. He gasped to see a black swirling design had swirled itself up his wrist just a little ways. Looking at it, Kaoru felt his chest swell with anger.

"What you're feeling is the seed of hate, the beginning of the madness," Daichi explained. "Soon those lines will cover your body and you will become insane, just like the rest of us."

"You don't seem so insane," Kaoru pointed out, clearly not believing this man's words.

"Even I have my moments of insanity, but I can control it better than others. Where we're going, there is no room for sanity."

"Where we're going?" Kaoru asked, suddenly afraid. But it was already too late. Daichi grabbed him by the arm and suddenly he was falling once again, into a green light.

* * *

Hikaru marched his way up the stone steps to the castle. He just had to gather just a few things for travel and he would set off to find Kaoru. He didn't know where to look first or how to find him, but he had to at least try. In his thoughts, he fidgeted with the hilt of his sword.

At the entrance, the guards stepped back at Hikaru's approach, letting him through. But just as he managed to get into the corridor, a messenger ran to his side and stopped him. "You're needed in the throne room. Her grace wishes to speak with you."

Hikaru's heart faltered. "I will be right there," Hikaru replied calmly.

The messenger nodded and sprinted away once again. Hikaru stood there in the hallway for just a moment, staring in the direction of his chambers. But he then thought better of it and started walking, making his way to the throne room.

At its door, his name was announced to the room. The Queen bellowed, "Bring him in!"

Hikaru entered quietly into the court room, looking cautiously at all the people inside. Two guards stood at the door. The Queen sat at the middle up in her high throne but neither the King nor the Prince was present. Hikaru approached slowly.

"Hikaru Hitachiin," she greeted.

"Your grace," Hikaru returned.

"Your brother had escaped us earlier this evening," she stated.

"Yes he has."

"And do you have any idea where he could be?"

Hikaru looked at her steadily. She looked absolutely wicked, sitting on that iron throne. "No, my grace," he uttered and averted his eyes.

"Who do you swear loyalty to?" She asked. Hikaru looked back up. She was looking at him with a malicious smile; one that a cat would give to a trapped mouse if it could.

"To the King of Arile," Hikaru replied solemnly, "until the god of death claims me as his own."

"Then you will help me in a small quest? It would surely gain you great honor and wealth," she said. Then she stood and watched him with scrutinous eyes.

"Yes, my lady," Hikaru bit out. This was bad, really bad.

"Wonderful!" The Queen cried. "Then you shall be the one to kill that bastard brother of yours."

"He isn't a bastard!" Hikaru burst out. But he cut himself off and plunged into silence.

The Queen still smiled devilishly at him. "He may not actually be a bastard child, but he is just as good as one, possessing the black magic. Wouldn't you agree?"

Hikaru gritted his teeth. "Yes, my lady," he said grudgingly.

She chuckled and paced toward him, circling him slowly. "Perfect. I am sending out my men in search of the traitor, and when we find him, we will send you out to him and you will kill him. Till then, you will remain close by and retain your duties as a servant, just as before. However, you will serve royalty; that means me, my son, and my grandson."

"Yes, my lady, as you command it," Hikaru replied with all of the hatred in his heart.

* * *

**Aaaww thank you everyone for the lovely reviews! Did I ever say how much I appreciate every single one? Well I do. See you next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Pull up your hood," Daichi commanded as they stepped lightly across the twigs and leaves of the barren forest floor. He was pacing forward, ahead of Kaoru, with hand facing back towards Kaoru in warning.

"I don't have a hood," Kaoru replied flatly, crossing his arms across his chest. He was standing straight up, taking no care in where he stepped; he refused to crouch like the idiot before him. They were in the middle of nowhere! There was little chance of being found.

Daichi turned to him, quickly. "Oh! I did not realize," he exclaimed and he raised his hand and conjured a thick red cloth in his hand. He held it out for Kaoru.

Kaoru took it reluctantly and held it out before him to inspect. It was a long cloak that would cover him even to his feet. The color was of a deep red, unlike anything Kaoru had ever owned. Kaoru glanced up and took in Daichi's deep emerald color of his own cloak. "Won't this make me stick out like a sore thumb?" Kaoru asked suspiciously.

Daichi sighed in exasperation. "For Heaven's sake, just put it on, lad! Do it before we are discovered."

Kaoru grumbled but did so, draping its heavy weight over his thin shoulders and drawing up the hood. It cast his features into the shadows. Carefully, he followed Daichi's precise footing deeper into the silent forest. After a few moments, however, Kaoru grew impatient.

"Where is it we're going?" Kaoru asked with his voice hushed.

Without hesitation Daichi replied, "To the North. The border is just ahead of us and the Queen's guards often patrol the area. She aims to kill off our whole race."

"Why can't you just zap us in?"

Daichi sputtered. "Because there are magical wards to keep things in and out, that's why! Geez, you are an annoying one."

"You wouldn't understand old man," Kaoru chuckled.

"Old man!" Daichi cried, utterly horrified. "I'll have you know that I am the young age of twenty-two, though it may look old to some of your age."

Kaoru stopped in his tracks, staring at his companion. "You are only that young?"

Daichi stopped as well, turning to face him. "Of course." He lowered his hood, revealing his face for the first time. Daichi was pale in color but had dusty brown hair and eyes. His nose was upturned just slightly but it wasn't unflattering, and he was built of strong stature. Most of all, his skin was free of wrinkles and of age.

"But that means you were only about fourteen when you came to me all those years ago! You were only a boy but you sounded so much older, wiser," Kaoru reasoned.

"To the young ears," Daichi replied. "Plus, I used a spell on my voice so I would sound so much more frightening." Daichi chuckled at the memory before leaning upon a tree.

Kaoru lowered his own hood. "But why would you come find me? Surely there was someone more qualified to come warn me of my abilities…"

Daichi shook his head sadly. "Unfortunately, those of us who hold black magic do not live long. It's a miracle I've survived this long and the same goes for you." He sighed and looked down. "Most of the surviving in camp are my age and younger. The elders are all at the frontline, fighting the war. So we rarely see them. I am one of those that take care of all of the young ones… But there are so many of us that keep dying. We either die by the hand of the royal army or we kill each other." Daichi looked up with a sad smile. "We aren't exactly reasonable when the insanity takes over…"

Daichi straightened up and turned his head in the direction they were heading and pulled his hood back up. "Come, we must continue."

Kaoru replaced his hood back over his newly orange hair and followed, into the further quietness of the woods. The shadows in the trees were growing long, approaching the evening and still they walked towards hostile grounds.

Suddenly Daichi paused, staring into the still empty forest ahead of them. "Will you be able to use your magic?"

Kaoru started. "What? Now? How the Hell am I supposed to do that?"

Daichi's eyes snapped to his with a frown. "Can you not feel the pull, the call, of the black magic?"

Kaoru tilted his head, trying to feel what Daichi said he should be feeling… but he felt normal. Daichi sighed. "You are such a naïve child. Here, imagine something you wish to happen like a flower blooming from this barren ground or something, and then just force it into existence."

It was impossible. Kaoru didn't believe he could do it, but yet, how else did he transport himself out of that arena? So, with little faith, Kaoru's eyes scanned the forest floor until he found a long branch lying in the dead leaves. Determined, he snatched it up and weighed it in his lithe hands, feeling for its center. "A blade," he muttered to himself before closing his eyes. He took a deep breath in, focusing only on what he wanted to happen: turn a branch into a blade.

Power fizzed beneath his fingertips almost instantly and in his surprise, Kaoru almost dropped the branch. But he regained his balance and concentrated further on harvesting that small sting of power until it grew and grew. The feeling of overwhelming power consumed him, turning into a bitter storm of rage within him that burst suddenly. And then it was gone.

His eyes flew open and he yelped at seeing that there was indeed a blade, a sword in his hand, and he dropped it. Kaoru had done it. He'd used the forbidden magic! It was a realization that made him just a little sick to his stomach. What would his family say of him now?

"Great, good," Daichi said hurriedly, looking over his shoulder. "Now gather that up and let's go. The royal army is approaching faster than I anticipated and we need to go _now._" Instantly a strange expression overcame Daichi until he grinned in almost a cruel fashion. "You better keep that sword close. It's gonna be a bloody battle."

* * *

"More tea!" the Queen barked out, gesturing wildly to her empty cup with her claw-like nails.

Hikaru, with more than just hatred, gathered up the teapot and marched out into the small party and poured the wretched woman tea. Steam wafted up in a torrent as he finished and pulled away, staring the old woman in the eye. "Anything else, your grace?" he bit out.

"Nothing more," she replied, waving him away as if he were a dog.

Hikaru turned away with a deathly grip upon the pot and strode away again to the side of the room to await more orders. It had only been one day and Hikaru was ready to wring his own neck.

"May I be excused, Grandmother?" Hikaru heard Tamaki say as he set the pot down onto a table behind a curtained side room.

The Queen spat in disgust, "Go then."

Hikaru stood still until he heard the curtains pulled away from the entrance and dropped again as Tamaki entered. Tamaki rounded Hikaru to stand next to him at the table. Hikaru looked up warily. "I'm going to kill her," Hikaru said lowly, careful so no one outside would overhear.

Taking it as a joke, Tamaki only laughed half-heartedly. "No you won't."

His brow ticked. Tamaki didn't know how serious Hikaru was about this. "What are you doing here?" Hikaru asked.

"I can't visit one of my oldest friends?" Tamaki asked, looking hurt.

Hikaru began to refill the teapot, and said, "You've always been closer to Kaoru…"

The mention of Kaoru's name sent them both into silence but Hikaru continued to prepare the tea. "I must go," Tamaki proclaimed abruptly. "I have duties to attend to."

"Of course," Hikaru replied, replacing the lid onto the teapot.

Tamaki turned but paused at the doorway. "I will try to find a way to save your brother."

Stiffly, Hikaru nodded once and Tamaki was gone. "But that is unnecessary," Hikaru murmured to himself as he pulled a small vial from his pocket and held it up in the candlelight. It was full of clear liquid, poison. "I will find a way to kill the old bitch myself."

* * *

**So I was in New York for a week and it was a blast! It was my first time and dang was it cool. But now I am back and kicking and ready to continue my stories. **


	10. Chapter 10

Hikaru moved the vial back and forth in his hand, debating. Should he try to kill the Queen today or perhaps another? Today would not be ideal. There was a small banquet of guests around and if the Queen were to drop dead, surely they would kill him too for what he'd done. But maybe he could get away? He could serve her the tea and make a run for it. But what if she didn't drink it? Then he would be in trouble once again.

He scrunched his eyes shut in frustration. But if he tried to kill her another day, he would have to watch diligently for a moment of attack. He would have to suffer through more and more of this absurdity. God, did he hate his life right now.

"Hikaru," a quiet voice startled him from his thoughts.

He immediately aimed to shove the vial into his pocket but a soft hand stopped him. Pausing, his eyes were met with the sorrowful eyes of his adoptive mother. "Hikaru, you can't," she said slowly, seriously.

Hikaru wrenched his arm from hers. "Why not? She's taken my brother. I can take her life."

She shushed him. "You really must learn to keep your voice down." She took her gentle hands and unfurled Hikaru's grasp around the poison and slipped it into her own pocket. "I don't know where you got that but you mustn't do it again. I worry about you."

"But what else am I supposed to do to get Kaoru back. Who knows where he is now."

She sighed and pulled her son into a light hug. "Child, you must watch and wait. Be the fox in the shadows and pounce when your enemies are oblivious. Everyone is expecting some sort of rise out of you. You shouldn't prove them right."

"Yes mother," he replied reluctantly, pulling out of the hug. "But no matter what, I will kill her, one way or another."

* * *

Kaoru held the sword fiercely in his hand, waiting side by side with Daichi, staring out into the forest. He said he would give the signal when to start their fight but Kaoru wished it were soon. His knees were beginning to cramp up and his heart was thumping rapidly. He just wanted to go.

Beside him, Daichi was not armed but he was skilled, Kaoru knew, and he was watching the forest with great concentration. Suddenly he raised two fingers in the air, raising Kaoru's attention but not signaling their attack.

Two guards, knights, were pacing through the woods conversing softly with their hands firmly on their hilts. They looked much more menacing and brutal than the knights Kaoru had encountered. He gulped nervously.

The two men walked through the underbrush not more than ten yards away from their hiding place. One man paused, looking around, before rejoining his companion in their walk. Daichi waited just until their backs were turned when he waved his arm at Kaoru, jumping to his feet.

He rushed behind the first guard and blasted them both with a wave of fierce wind, bowling them both over onto their hands and knees. Kaoru was up on his feet just as the two were struggling to their own feet. The two men unsheathed their swords.

"Surrender now, before I kill you," Daichi warned darkly. Kaoru joined him but still stayed slightly behind, watching warily.

One of the knights laughed. "We have you outnumbered, sorcerer." He whistled loudly through the trees. "You should have killed us when you had the chance.

Kaoru spun just in time to see a mass of ten men approaching all on foot but all looked very smug. "This will be your last day, sorcerers. We will kill you in the name of our kingdom."

Daichi smirked. "Kaoru, let's kill them."

Before Kaoru could even process what was going on, the men started charging and Daichi sprang into action. He spun and shot red-hot fire at his two opponents but they dodged easily. As he did so, Daichi yelled, "Kaoru, these men are well practiced…" Kaoru blocked a blow from the first knight with the loud clang of his sword and forced him off easily. "…in fighting against magic…" Kaoru spun and blocked one guard with a sword and throttled a second with a round kick to the stomach. "..So be careful!" As if he wasn't trying to be careful already.

Three men charged Kaoru at once. This was almost impossible for someone as inexperienced as him, so in instinct, Kaoru through his sword out at the nearest guard, and cried out in rage as he turned to the other two. He brought his hands up and sent his own shattering winds at his opponents. But the effects were so much more.

The wind burst out of him like lightning, hitting everyone on that side of his body. They tumbled hard and Kaoru turned on the other five men behind him. A laugh burst out him like he'd never experienced and he could not control it. Hurting these men was just so funny.

He raised his hands again and he noticed the black clawing design had grown up his arm like a snake. Looking at it, everything just seemed even funnier. He laughed, "Now is the time to die."

He took his hands up and forced a burning hot force through them, creating a fire much like Daichi's, and released it upon them, burning them alive. The men screamed out as the fire engulfed them hungrily.

Kaoru laughed in triumph, taking in them burning men.

Another guard lashed out, swinging his sword unexpectantly, and catching Kaoru in the shoulder. Blood swelled from the wound instantly and pushed Kaoru's rage even further. He cried out pushed the man with another burst wind.

The knight flew the air like a ragdoll and cracked against a tree with a sickening crack. He landed, moaning in pain. Kaoru wasted no time; he drew his hand at the tree. It cracked as the tree was ripped from its base, splintering and breaking. When it gave loose, it toppled down onto the man, cutting off his loud screams.

"You son of a bitch!" Another guard screamed. He ran at Kaoru with sword drawn out, aiming to stab Kaoru. But Kaoru was much quicker.

He raised his hand and summoned his own sword to his hands in a rush of magic and quickly turned, taking the guard by the belly. Blood sprayed as the cut sliced into the flesh and Kaoru pulled the blade away from the stomach. He returned for a second stab, right to the heart. Blood poured from the corpse and sprayed out across Kaoru's face and yet, Kaoru laughed. He couldn't help it.

He aimed again for even a third stab when an arm caught him at the shoulder. He turned with a feral growl, ready to kill again when he came face to face with Daichi. "Kaoru, you have to calm down!" he hollered. "Please!"

Kaoru froze with his knife lingering above his companion's face, utterly confused. He blinked slowly. "Kaoru, you have to listen to my voice. Calm. Down," he urged again.

"What?" Kaoru slowly lowered his sword, casting a gaze around the clearing to the mauled bodies. "What did I do?" he asked quieter.

"Sheath your blade," Daichi told him firmly. "They are all dead."

Slowly, Kaoru lifted his blade and sheathed it firmly. "I did this?"

"Your mark is growing quicker than I had ever seen on anyone," Daichi explained. He grabbed Kaoru's arm and rolled up the loose sleeve. "It is already up to your elbow! This is not good," he said, dropping it back into place. "Your madness is even worse than…" he trailed off, looking about the clearing. "But the power. By God, you could win us the war with a bit of practice." He grabbed Kaoru by the wrist. "Come on let's get out of here."

Kaoru followed numbly.


	11. Chapter 11

The camp they came upon was small, old village with children everywhere. As they passed through edge of the buildings, Kaoru could feel the wards that were in place; it caused a shiver to go down his spine but he kept walking, watching all of the children.

Usually Kaoru would expect kids to be running and playing with no care in the world. But as he looked around, Kaoru realized how bad it was for younger twins now. There were little girls drawing the water from the well and little boys chopping the firewood. There wasn't an adult in sight.

As Kaoru walked through the village, each face turned to stare at him with dull eyes. They took in his bloody cloak but none seemed surprised at all. Kaoru looked away and focused on following Daichi into a small building.

Kaoru paused inside the doorway, glancing around nervously as Daichi approached the table in the middle of the room. Around it sat several other young men just like Daichi, talking quietly.

"Hello, fellas," Daichi greeted, pulling down his hood. "I brought Kaoru with me. He's the one I told you about." He turned and gestured to Kaoru before sitting down at the table.

All of them looked at Kaoru with scrutinizing eyes. "This is the one with so-called legendary powers?" one of them laughed. "He's so scrawny."

Kaoru scowled but didn't say a word. Daichi laughed as well. "Come on, don't you see that he is covered in the enemy's blood? And it was only his first time really using his powers! He has potential, I promise you."

"Alright," A white-haired boy said with a smile. "I believe them."

"Of course you do," the first boy complained. "You go along with everything Daichi says!"

"He's always right!" he shot back.

But then door opened fast and Kaoru was bumped into by a small body. He turned to see a little girl, maybe about seven, walking quickly into the room with tears streaming down her face. "It's Rika!" the little cried in hysterics. "She killed Rizu! I think she killed Rizu."

Daichi stood, a grave look on his face, and paced across the room and picked up the wailing girl, folding her sobbing form into his arms. "Dammit," he growled. "Not again!" He turned to Kaoru. "Come on Kaoru, I have to take care of this."

They flew out into the village, bursting past the children once again. "Where was she? Where's Rika?" Daichi asked the little girl as they walked briskly down a dirt path into a different part of the housing.

"By the daisy field," the girl sniffed before reburying her face into Daichi's shoulder.

Daichi slowed and pulled the girl from her clutches on his shoulder. "Go play with the others," he commanded of the girl as he set her down. "I'll take care of it all." Then they left her behind, rushing out further away from the main building.

They walked into the thick of the trees again, but not yet leaving their protective ward. The low sun glimmered across the leaves. "They should have been out here," Daichi growled in frustration. "But the damn daisy field keeps luring them out here."

They arrived into a clearing of the forest and the floor was covered in thick patches of daisies. Their white petals flitted in the light breeze. In the middle of the clearing sat a girl with long yellowed hair. She was up to her chin in the flowers.

"Rika," Daichi whispered, approaching slowly with a careful hand out in front of him. "Rika, what happened?"

At first the girl didn't move, didn't speak. Kaoru followed Daichi closer still only to see blood lightly spackled against the undergrowth around the girl. Then she turned.

Kaoru's breath caught at the sight of Rika. She was blood-stained across her face, hair, and the front of her shabby clothes. Her blue eyes were tinted with just a hint of crimson. "I killed her," she said distantly.

Going a step further, Kaoru saw the body of another girl lying beneath the daisies. He quickly looked away.

Daichi sighed before leaning down and picking up the body which was so little in his arms. Her short black hair covered her face. "I'll bury her," he said slowly. "Rika, you have to come with me."

She stood on wobbly legs and bowed her head. "I know."

Their small procession made their way into the small village again and immediately, Rika ran off. "Do… Do you need me to go get her?" Kaoru asked warily.

Daichi shook his head and they kept walking. "She will be judged later for her actions. She won't be hard to find."

Kaoru was horrified. "But she's only a child! She can only be eight or nine."

"And this is her fourth killing," Daichi said in a hard tone. "She won't be brutally punished. It happens to all of us, but she will have to be isolated at the very least."

Perplexed, Kaoru stared forward as they walked. "What if I end up like that?"

"You won't. I'll make sure of it. All you need is a little awareness and self-control… I'll teach you."

Kaoru wasn't so sure. The blood-lust he'd felt while he'd killed those men today was unbearable, completely irresistible. He wondered how anyone could control themselves in that kind of situation, let alone a nine-year-old.

They came upon a small grassy area; free of trees, but there were rows of upturned dirt and each were marked with sticks as markers. "It's not like the graveyard in my old village, but it gets the job done," Daichi softly said, laying the girl down at the end of the row.

He picked up two shovels and passed one to Kaoru. "You might as well help me. It will be nice to have company for once."

So they got to work. The grave was deep but not very wide; it was just big enough to fit the girl in comfortable. "The gods be with her," Daichi whispered before pouring the first bout of dirt onto her dead chest.

It was the first time Kaoru had seen a grave in his life.

* * *

**Please check out my new story, The Knives In His Sleeves.**


	12. Chapter 12

Over the next month, Daichi showed him more and more of the magic and how to use it without going completely under the hold of the black magic. It was difficult to learn from the beginning, but Kaoru found it much more fulfilling than hanging around the depressing camp with all of the creepy kids. He suspected that Daichi felt the same way.

"You do not understand the nature of the magic," Daichi explained at one point after watching Kaoru repeatedly lose control. So Kaoru tried harder after that, but nothing was completely perfect yet.

Kaoru waved his fingers, clearing the fog in front of him as he stalked through the woods. His foot stepped cracked a twig beneath him but he breathed a soft sigh and let the magic spark through his fingers across his feet, making him completely undetectable to anyone around him. He crept forward and kept vigilant.

"Kaoru, you cannot hide," Daichi laughed somewhere near the clearing.

Grinding his teeth, Kaoru turned slowly as he backed his way towards the thicker trees. Daichi enjoyed their game far too much and it was so even when he didn't win. Kaoru raised his hand and sent a thicker fog to the path he had just trodden through the underbrush.

He heard a crack behind him and he spun on his heel and peered fruitlessly ahead of him. Quickly, Kaoru looked up and spotted a tree branch that hung low but not too low. He jumped, taking a hard grasp against the tree, and heaved him upwards against the tree trunk.

He moved so that he was balancing in a low crouch on the branch and stretched his hand out in front of him and waved a light layer of magic down into the ground below. A replica of him formed in the fog, flickering just slightly.

Kaoru whistled out into the empty woods.

Instantly, there was a whoosh of the wind, clearing the fog completely from the forest, and Daichi stood at the far end with hand held out. His face was smug as he lowered his hand. "Making it easy for me today?" Daichi asked, looking at Kaoru's replica.

Kaoru twitched his hand, making his double glare at Daichi. Suddenly Daichi whispered some words and green light shot through the entire span of the forest, destroying Kaoru's double.

Daichi cursed. "Kaoru, I had enough of your tricks!"

Smirking to himself, Kaoru shifted just slightly as he watched his friend approach where "Kaoru" had disappeared. And when he was right beneath him, Kaoru leaped from his branch just as he unsheathed his sword. He tumbled down upon Daichi and caught him there against the ground with his sword at his throat.

"Kaoru," Daichi groaned, pushing Kaoru off. "You weren't supposed to use your sword to win!"

Kaoru laughed as he jumped to his feet and sheathed his sword. "There are more ways to winning than just magic." He held his hand out to his friend. Daichi took it easily and was pulled to his feet.

Daichi immediately swatted him over the head. "You're doing well."

Suddenly, through the trees, a horn blared. Both boys looked towards the camp in surprise. "What is –"

"That's the emergency call," Daichi quickly explained. "Come on!"

They shot off into the forest, swerving onto the path to the enchanted camp. Within minutes, the two crossed the magical ward and entered the village. Everyone was out in the main clearing. "All younger than sixteen must return to your houses!" someone called. The children scattered.

Daichi and Kaoru moved onward, turning into the square. Daichi stopped in his tracks. "They're back."

Before them stood twenty or so men who wore dark cloaks. They peered about the group of village boys somberly. Daichi rushed forward, grabbing a friend by the shoulder. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. They just showed up."

Daichi turned to Kaoru. "These are some of the men who were on the frontline," Daichi explained.

"We have retreated," one of the men shouted into the throng of boys. Everyone instantly quieted. "But we are planning a different attack; one that will take us straight to the queen." He turned his eyes across the group. "We have lost many in the battle already but we are asking of you young men to join us in ridding us of this curse forever. We have discovered in the last few days that only when the queen is dead will we be truly free of the dark magic. So any of you who would like to help fight, follow us immediately. The rest of you, stay behind and take care of the children." Then he turned and led the group of men out of the clearing.

Kaoru and Daichi followed without a second thought.

* * *

Hikaru wrung the cloth into his pot of dirty water and continued to wash the tables from the feast the night before. Damn the Queen and her orders. Nothing plagued his mind more than thoughts of her death.

The doors behind him burst open, startling Hikaru. He turned slowly and watched as the Queen entered the room with Tamaki and a few guards at her heel. She was wearing a cruel smile and held the hilt of a sword in her hand.

"What's going on?" Hikaru asked, dropping the dirt cloth into the water and drying his hands on his tunic.

"Hikaru, you have served me well." She approached him and placed the sword in his hands. "But the time has come. The sorcerers are on the move and will be here within a few days. You must kill as many as you can, including your brother."

* * *

**Short chapter, took a long time to update. I apologize. But... we are nearing the end! Only a few chapters left!**


	13. Chapter 13

Kaoru dodged tree to tree, looking out at the dirt road and the surrounding golden fields. Behind him, the other sorcerers were gathering in the shadows and planning their attack. Kaoru didn't care one bit about their plans. Kaoru had one plan… to kill the Queen and be reunited with Hikaru. He ground his teeth together as he glared out at the distant castle in the city.

"Kaoru, are you listening?" Daichi called from where he stood near one of the older men.

Kaoru turned his head and leaned back against his tree. "Yeah…"

"So you know that we are arriving through the south end of the city. We are going to blend into with the villagers."

Kaoru shook his head at the men. "No, too many civilian will be in the way of the blades. We best take the east route. It is quicker and fewer innocents will chance our paths."

Daichi's eyes flicked to the leader in question. The man nodded. "Very well. Lead the way young Kaoru."

Quickly, Kaoru turned and dodged back into the trees. It was best to skirt the edges before they invade the city. He hadn't been outside the castle walls often, but he sure knew enough from his lessons and maps to fight his way through. So he took the way he had left the castle and led the pack closer.

They were all wary and all grew quiet as their target grew taller and taller. The journey had been two days already. They needed rest, surely, but everyone was determined to settle this. So they moved onward.

Finally, they reached the portion of the forest that faced Kaoru's escape route. Here, they would invade. "This is it," Kaoru whispered, glancing into the waving crop, which had grown so much taller in his time away.

"Perfect," Daichi murmured, moving beside Kaoru. "How do we proceed?" he asked the elders, turning his head against the shoulder of his chain mail.

Kaoru shifted in his own uncomfortably as the leader's eyes snapped onto him. Looking away, Kaoru looked at all of the warriors around him. Their army was made of boys and men, girls and women. There was no discretion. And all of these people would have to fight well-trained warriors.

The leader spoke, "We will take a shade of invisibility but it will only last for only a matter of time."

The people around him nodded. Kaoru let out a shaky breath and turned his eyes onto the city intently. He could do this, surely, without losing himself. "We'll be okay," Daichi whispered to himself.

Suddenly a mist of magic covered the group in tingling sensation, making Kaoru feel heavy and light simultaneously. "Here we go," Kaoru murmured as he watched his hands before him disappear from his view.

"Go!" someone shouted behind him and suddenly Kaoru was off, running with the sorcerers towards his old home. The crop flattened out around him in an almost eerie way. It was like one of the gods had flattened his hand across the land.

Kaoru panted as he pushed his muscles as far as he could so that he shot across the field and into the edge of the city. A farmer dropped his basket, crying out, "By the gods!" as Kaoru rushed by.

They burst into the city streets, a silent force, skirting the people easily. So far there were no guards, only villagers but even they were starting to notice something not right. "What is it, papa?" a girl cried as they watched footprints pound into the dirt.

"Demons," he said gruffly, pulling her into their hut.

Kaoru turned his gaze away and hurtled further into the city. "It's going to fall!" A sorceress cried to his left. And suddenly Kaoru could feel the disappearing magic as well.

The group burst into existence and villagers gasped at their appearance. "Call the guards!" a civilian hollered.

Daichi turned and clobbered the man over the head with the end of his sword and just as he did so, guards burst into the city street almost by magic. Kaoru roared and he swung forward without a thought, clashing his sword with the nearest soldier. "Let us through!" Kaoru shouted at them. "We have no quarrel with you!"

The boy didn't listen and swung a quick blade just at Kaoru's chest. Daichi appeared and shoved his sword through the boy's heart. The boy cried out in a gurgling mess as Daichi withdrew the blade, all bloody, and dropped the boy limply into the dirt. "Kill all and any!" Daichi hollered in a feral growl.

That's when Kaoru noticed the black veins climbing up Daichi arms and neck and the blackish tint to his eyes. He was going mad! But, before he knew it, Daichi was turning with a hand outstretched and he blasted a group of villagers with a burning green light. They screamed, engulfed in flames.

"Stop!" Kaoru screamed. "These are innocents!" But his friend did not listen; he only laughed and ran further into the city street.

Kaoru turned back to the other sorcerers, looking for anyone to help, but he was horrified to see all of the others slaughtering just cruelly with black shrouding their skin. Did the Queen's proximity heighten the dark magic?

Abruptly, Kaoru screamed out in pain as a sword slashed his side, ripping through his skin. He had not enough chainmail to cover his whole body and of course, this guard had aimed true. Kaoru saw red as he turned to the warrior. It was a face he recognized, Kaoru realized. This was a boy he had seen on the training grounds. But in that moment, Kaoru didn't care.

Kaoru felt the black spidery design crawl up his arms, taking him over. It was like a hazy feeling of serenity. Everything felt powerful and under his control. And as the black magic grew and grew with his hatred, Kaoru grew giddier as he gazed upon this frightened young warrior. His lips turned upwards into a cruel smile. "Today is not your lucky day," Kaoru laughed.

He raised his hand and caught the boy into his magically grip. Kaoru didn't even have to touch the boy to crush his every bone in an instant. It was a quick death and Kaoru was spilt into ecstasy as he watched the boy's mangled, dead body drop heavily onto the ground. It was perfect, this death. He had to have more!

Kaoru turned, elated, onto the street. So many possibilities.

He would kill all and any.

* * *

Nozomi ran through the great hall and up a staircase that led into the east tower. She stumbled on the stone steps but kept up her pace, pushing up higher and higher. "Hikaru!" she cried, reaching the door. She wrenched it open to reveal her son, standing at the window, gazing out into the city. Distantly, they could hear the screams and explosions. This wasn't just any old war any more. "My son, the Queen calls for you."

He didn't look up. Hikaru only tightened his fingers around the hilt of his blade.

"She wants you to…"

"I know." Hikaru turned towards her, bringing his sword with him. "I know what my destiny is. I will finish this." His murderous glare was turned upon her briefly before he brushed past her.

"Be careful!" she called after him with tears in her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Kaoru turned fast, firing a blaze into the roofs all around him. The flames were tall, bright, and extremely powerful; they instantly ran across the nearby houses and shops in heavy heat. The screams grew louder as those who had taken shelter inside the houses were forced out and into the other sorcerers' clutches.

Kaoru laughed, turning away, and made his way down one of the main roads towards the castle, leaving his companions behind. Black spidery veins shrouded his cheeks, creeping up past his eyes until it grasped his scalp beneath his orange hair.

He smiled as several guards intercepted him at the gate into the castle guards. "You really think you will stop me?"

More of them flooded into the narrow roadway and circled around him. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Nozomi entered the great hall, seeking out the Queen. Technically, Nozomi was a lowly servant and should not be allowed to burst into the hall like this, but she was furious and scared. "Your Grace!"

The Queen sat on her throne with her grandson, Tamaki, already standing before her. The guards surged forward, restraining Nozomi from taking another step. "What are you doing here?" the old woman inquired with a quirk of her brow.

"You can't let my son go out there. He'll die!" she pleaded. Nozomi was speaking of Hikaru of course, but her eyes flickered to Tamaki just briefly as he turned to look at her.

"Hikaru has gone out to fight?" Tamaki asked, looking from Nozomi to his grandmother. "Then I must go too. I can't have my soldiers fighting without their prince."

"No!" Nozomi cried, straining harder against the guards. But then she saw the Queen's look and she relaxed. "My Grace, the prince should be put into safety. He could be put in mortal danger."

The Queen smiled. "_My_ grandson does as he pleases. He and I do not take orders from a mere handmaiden."

"My Queen," Nozomi tried again, "You could end this right now. You need to end the curse!"

Tamaki looked at her incredulously. "Wha-?"

"Shut up!" the Queen spat. "Take her to the dungeons!"

The guards pulled at Nozomi and began dragging her from the great hall. "Your sister is dead! There is no reason for this to keep going on!" she screamed but she was forced out the doors before she could get a reply.

* * *

Hikaru ran through the halls and down the stairs of the castle, breathing heavily. He had a plan in mind but it would take a bit of work. Finally he reached the gates but slowed. There were bodies, bloody and broken lying about his feet.

In the middle of it all stood a man in a red cloak with the hood up, facing away from Hikaru. Quickly, Hikaru drew his sword with a loud ring of the metal. "Turn and fight," Hikaru growled, enraged.

The man turned on Hikaru and he felt his heart stutter. By the gods. Beneath the cloak was a face that mirrored Hikaru's but it was laced with black veins. "Kaoru?"

Kaoru looked at him with hallow eyes, not seeming to recognize him. He raised his hand it began glowing bright green. Hikaru dove out of the way just as a blast of green energy burst again the floor where he stood. He rolled and flashed to his feet with his sword at the ready. "Kaoru what are you doing?"

His brother smiled insanely as he turned on him again and blasted at Hikaru once again. And, just as before, Hikaru dodged away from the magic. "Stop!"

"Stay still!" Kaoru hollered, this time throwing flames that ravaged the walls of the building behind Hikaru. Hikaru ducked and rolled again as Kaoru continued with his flames.

"Kaoru!" he cried again.

He retracted his flames and paced his way to Hikaru. Hikaru raised his sword. "Kaoru, I swear if you –"

Kaoru raised his arm and it glowed green again. It was so close to Hikaru's face and even if he tried to escape, he would be too late. So in one last surge of adrenaline, Hikaru shouted, "Kaoru."

Suddenly the light stalled and Kaoru's eyes became confused. He was blinking rapidly. "Kaoru?"

Kaoru shook his head, frowning, and glanced from his hand to where it was pointed at Hikaru's head. "Hikaru?" He didn't lower his hand but he did look away to glance about him. Hikaru watched as Kaoru's face grew more horrified as he scanned the bodies, the shattered wall, and the burning homes in the distance. When Kaoru turned back his eyes were pained. "Did I do this?" he whispered.

Slowly, Hikaru nodded and said, "Yes, but it wasn't you."

"It was," Kaoru said flatly but lowered his hand. "This is all because of me." The black veins began to retract, running back down his face and beneath his collar.

Hikaru leaned forward as Kaoru stared blankly at a body that was especially bloody. "Listen to me, Kaoru. This can all be fixed. You have to convince the sorcerers to flee."

"No." Kaoru's eyes snapped to Hikaru's. "This is all because of the Queen. She cast the curse so she needs to die. We need to kill her, Hikaru. Please, can you help me?"

Hikaru searched his eyes. "Are you telling the truth? Because if you are then I will gladly kill the bitch." Hikaru touched Kaoru's shoulder.

Suddenly Kaoru growled and flung Hikaru's hand away in a rage. The black veins reappeared and grew faster than before. "I will kill her myself. So stay out of my way." He turned and disappeared in a flash of green light.

Hikaru turned and searched the area around him. "Dammit Kaoru," he growled. Then he turned back the way he'd come. He would have to kill the Queen with or without Kaoru's help.

* * *

**There is only one chapter left! Or maybe two? I have not decided yet, but just plan on one! So review please! Unless you don't feel like it. I will still love you. And short chap, sorry. But next time...**


	15. Chapter 15

Nozomi was thrown into a cell, stumbling onto her hands and knees painfully, and the guards slammed the gate shut behind her. She was down in the dungeons, on the far end, away from the other prisoners and isolated. It was not a pleasant place. It was cold and the ceiling was leaking with water from an unknown source. It was dark too. Littered across the floor was a pile of straw, which Nozomi expected she was to sleep on.

She rose to her feet, wiping off her skirts that were littered with dirt. Nozomi sighed. She wondered how long she would have to spend down here. It wouldn't be bad; she's done it before.

"Hello," a voice came from behind her, making her breath catch.

She turned and found the violet eyes of Tamaki, the young prince. He looked uncomfortable, standing in front of her cell. He had one hand on the hilt of his sword and the other against his hips and he immediately looked away from her, scuffing his feet.

"Hello," Nozomi said slowly, approaching the bars. She didn't know what Tamaki would want from her. They had never really spoken to each other before now.

"What did you mean when you told my grandmother she could end all this?"

Nozomi looked away. What should she tell him? "I'm not quite sure what you mean, my lord," she said.

"No, please, let's be informal here. Do not be afraid of anything you tell me," Tamaki said, taking his hands to rest against the cell bars.

"Ah, shall I call you Tamaki?"

"That would be suitable," Tamaki replied, shifting his weight. "Now tell me what you meant."

Nozomi twisted her fingers together and turned away a pace, thinking. "I believe it began before you were born, really." She pressed a finger to her lips. "The Queen had a sister as you should know who was very kind and beautiful. She was especially kind to me and I couldn't help but adore her."

"You knew my great-aunt? You must have been a servant here for many years."

Nozomi looked at him warily. "You could say that." She began to pace. "The Queen loved her sister, I think, until your mother came along. She wasn't royalty but your father was set on her and they married without a public arrangement. Many of the common folk claim that you are only the King's bastard."

"I am not a bastard," Tamaki growled. It looked as if this was the first time this rumor had reached the prince's ears and Nozomi felt bad for exposing him to it.

"I know that you are not," she said softly.

"What happened to my mother?" Tamaki asked suddenly, looking her right in the eyes.

Nozomi grimaced. "The Queen did not like that a common stable girl was to become the next Queen, so she got rid of the girl. Some say she's still alive, living in plain sight."

"And of the sister?"

"The Queen's sister protested of your mother's banishment since she had to leave you when you were only a few months old. This, of course, tipped the scale. The Queen was already jealous of her younger sister; she was prettier, smarter, and more loveable in impossible ways." Nozomi paused. "Did I mention that she was the Queen's twin sister?"

"You did not," Tamaki said as it dawned on him. "So then I assume that my grandmother cast the curse onto younger twins in order to rid of her sister?"

"Yes, she found a black witch and the rest you can imagine."

Tamaki tilted his head, watching her closely. "You know a lot about all of this."

She shrugged. "Servants see more than anyone else."

"You're my mother, aren't you?"

Nozomi stopped pacing immediately and looked up sharply. "What? No, of course not."

"I'm not blind," he muttered with an unsure frown.

For a moment, Nozomi allowed herself to stare at the young man her long lost son had become. She wanted nothing more than to admit that yes, she was her mother. But she couldn't. Well, at least not while the Queen was still around. "Go stop the Queen," Nozomi said, "and then we'll talk."

Tamaki casted a look of longing but he was gone in a flash, drawing his sword on the way out.

* * *

Hikaru arrived at the double doors of the great hall. Would the Queen still be inside or would she have escaped to a spot to hide? Either way, Hikaru pushed the doors open in determination, allowing them to bang against the walls. Immediately the guards jumped him, ready to strike Hikaru down, but he was ready and filled with rage. Hikaru knocked out two without too much difficulty and turned to the other three.

"Stop!" the Queen barked from her place on the throne. The guards halted and so did Hikaru. She was alone, besides the three guards that circled around Hikaru. He was trapped, Hikaru realized. There was no way he was going to get himself out of this one.

The Queen rose from her perch with eyes on Hikaru. She looked grim. "Did you complete your task?"

"No," Hikaru growled. "I would never kill my brother."

"You do realize this is enough to have you hung in the square?" She asked with a patronizing tone.

"Yes, but you won't be alive to see that day."

"Oh?" The Queen raised an eyebrow.

"Lift the curse immediately or die a painful death."

She scoffed, completely unimpressed. "Seize him." The guards lunged at Hikaru, drawing their swords.

Suddenly, there was bright green light all around them, crackling like a fire. The energy shot through the guards, throwing them to their knees as they screamed in utter horror.

Hikaru didn't even hesitate. He took this chance to launch himself through the energy and down the long length of the great hall. It was as if everything had slowed as he burst through the green haze, which didn't even touch him. He raced in full speed at the Queen and unsheathed his sword.

Roaring his battle cry, Hikaru hurtled up the steps to where she stood. The expression on her face could have been comical; she was so surprised. And she was going to die that way, because in that exact moment, Hikaru drove his sword expertly into her chest. He could feel the cracking of bone and slick of flesh as the sword snaked inside. Blood spattered. Hikaru had never known a death to be so messy.

But then he noticed something that made him let go of his sword in shock. He had thrown his sword into the woman all the way up to the hilt, that he already knew, but beside his own carving, another sword was sticking through her heart, slicked with fresh blood.

Someone had stabbed her from behind.

And then Hikaru screamed.

* * *

**One chapter left and maybe an epilogue. Yay! And may I add that I'm not fond of the new look of this site? It must be the font or something.**


	16. Chapter 16

**IF YOU DO NOT LIKE DEATH FICS: please skip this chapter and go on to the alt. ending!**

* * *

Hikaru stared at his brother on the other side of the Queen, pressed up against her body, with his own sword stabbed through her chest. But what made Hikaru cry out was because of where his own sword had ended up. His sword had skewered the Queen but had impaled Kaoru as well. Kaoru's eyes were glazed and his grip was faltering on his sword.

"Kaoru!" he cried out. Just then Kaoru's eyes rolled up and he and the Queen dropped down onto the floor. "No!"

Hikaru fell to his knees by the two bodies and turned the two on their side. With careful precision, Hikaru pulled the sword out with trembling fingers. Had he killed him? But thankfully Kaoru groaned in pain as the sword was removed from his belly. Once the sword was removed from the two, Hikaru threw it aside with a clatter. It sprayed blood across the stone floor.

Kaoru lay on his side, gasping softly. He slowly drew his limbs inward to press near where he'd been stabbed. Hikaru scrambled over to him, kneeling in the growing pool of blood. "You're going to be okay. You hear me? You'll be okay," he stammered, not sure what to do with his hands.

Suddenly the great hall doors were slammed open. Hikaru looked up in surprise, catching a glimpse of Tamaki marching into the room. "Grandmother! I have something to discuss—" Tamaki faltered.

"Tamaki," Hikaru sobbed. He realized just then that he was crying and turned back to his brother to find his fingers entangled with Kaoru's bloody shirt. His wound was just at the middle of the chest. Had Hikaru stabbed the Queen hard enough to bypass Kaoru's chainmail? It appeared so.

Hikaru, through his tears, moved so that he could cradle his brother's head in his lap. He pressed his bloody fingers to Kaoru's cheeks. "H-Hikaru?" Kaoru called weakly.

"What happened here?" Tamaki demanded. He was standing above him now. "What have you done to my Grandmother? She's dead! What did you do?"

Hikaru glared at him. "My brother is fatally injured. I suggest you take a step back before I kill you too."

Tamaki's face flashed in surprise but he held his stance. Quieter he said, "We could have reasoned with her. I could have…" His eyes flicked to the Queen's body and his face completely crumbled. "She's dead."

"Hik-Hikaru." Kaoru's shaky voice drew him away from Tamaki and suddenly Hikaru was stabbed by paralyzing fear.

"You'll be okay," Hikaru whispered, tearing up again. He patted Kaoru's shoulder lightly. "We'll get a healer."

"Did…" Kaoru swallowed thickly. "Did I get her?"

Hikaru wiped at his eyes, smearing blood across his eyelids. "Tamaki, we have to get Kaoru a healer," he said. But then he turned to see Tamaki already leaving the great hall with the Queen limp in his arms. He disappeared around the corner.

"Hikaru," Kaoru said, wrapping his fingers around Hikaru's hand on his shirt. The blood soaked Kaoru and was bubbling out more and more. How did so much blood fit in such a small body?

Shushing Kaoru quietly, Hikaru wiped Kaoru's hair away from his face. "I'm going to get you a healer. Or maybe I'll get a witch. You'll be okay, I promise," he said desperately.

"Did I get her?" Kaoru repeated, his fingers tightening on Hikaru's for just a second.

Hikaru sniffed. "Yeah," he said with a faltering smile. "You got her."

Kaoru smiled weakly, looking Hikaru right in the eyes, and struggling to keep his lids open. "They'll be free? The sorcerers?"

Hikaru nodded and pulled his brother into a tight embrace in his lap. "They will be," he whispered. "Kaoru, I'm going to get you a doctor." He made to move but Kaoru moaned lowly, squeezing his eyes shut. "Kaoru! Kaoru, are you okay?" he shouted.

Opening his eyes, Kaoru managed a smile but his face was screwed up in the pain. "Th-there's no time. I need you to be here…" He panted and squeezed his eyes shut and clutched his chest again. It subsided slightly but Kaoru suddenly burst into tears. They soaked his blood-stained cheeks. "I don't want to die, Hikaru," he cried out.

Hikaru thrust his head forward so that his forehead was pressed against Kaoru's. "I'm sorry, so sorry, Kaoru. It's my fault! I'm so sorry!" he sobbed.

Kaoru cried with him. "It's not— It's not your fault." He struggled to gulp in air and pressed a trembling hand against Hikaru's cheek. "Remember that it's not your fault."

"Let me get a healer, Kaoru," Hikaru said desperately, removing his forehead so that he could look at Kaoru's face directly.

"No," Kaoru moaned, shaking his head. "I don't want to die alone. Please don't leave."

In a stupor, Hikaru removed a vial from his pocket and uncorked it. He showed to Kaoru. "You don't have to die alone."

Kaoru stared at the vial, his lids heavy. Hikaru watched as his brother raised his arm with what little strength he had and took the vial from him. He held it tightly in his shaking fingers. "You are going to live," Kaoru said weakly to his brother. "You are going to live on and leave this all behind you. Please Hikaru." Gasping, Kaoru suddenly squeezed his eyes shut in utter pain and dropped his arm. The vial bounced out of his grasp, dumping its contents across the stone.

"No," Hikaru gasped with wide eyes. "NO!"

Kaoru made a gurgling sound in his throat and his limbs twitched. "P-p-promise me," he managed in a breath.

"I promise," Hikaru said desperately.

Kaoru looked into Hikaru's eyes one last time before they closed forever.

* * *

In the years after Tamaki became king, taking his rightful place above the people. He was a good and noble king to the people and allowed magic to come back into the kingdom. He announced publicly that the curse was lifted and everyone was safe.

His true mother was reunited with his father and they lived together happily. Neither had had a time on the throne but it didn't matter to them. They were glad to have each other and Tamaki. They were proud of his leadership.

The people were still wary of magic. Many sorcerers, even of white magic, still lived in secret, afraid of prosecution. The black sorcerers, despite being cured of magic, had fled the city. Their whereabouts were unknown to public knowledge.

Hikaru, he stood at the edge of the forest where he had buried his brother. He was much older now but each day still hurt without Kaoru. As he stared at the decaying wooden cross that marked Kaoru's grave, Hikaru thought about the many times he thought of killing himself. But he'd promised Kaoru. Also, he had something else to live for now.

"Daddy!" a high-pitched voice cried.

Hikaru turned with a smile just in time to scoop his son into his arms and lifted him in the air. His son squealed happily. "Do you know what this is?" Hikaru questioned to his only child about the grave.

His son nodded but didn't answer, pressing his head into Hikaru's neck. Hikaru pressed his lips into the child's auburn hair. "You're named after your uncle, you know that? That's because he was Daddy's favorite person besides you and Mommy…" he trailed off, smiling. "You're a bit like him."

His child didn't reply, snuggled warmly against Hikaru's chest. So instead Hikaru sighed and focused on Kaoru's grave. "See you soon, Kaoru," he whispered to the cross. "It may be a few weeks, but I'll be back real soon. And I'll make you a new cross for you. It will be nice, won't it?" Hikaru smiled softly but it wavered just slightly. "I wish you were here."

He was long past the drowning sorrow but he still felt the stab of loss on occasion. He had a family to look after now and that kept him preoccupied enough. But as he left the grave with his precious son in stow, he got the reassuring feeling that Kaoru was watching out for him from the afterlife.

And that gave him enough to smile about.

**End.**

* * *

**Ugh, I have made myself cry. And you don't hate me too much hope? Hey, I warned you (kinda), I labeled the story tragedy! Please don't hate me. I feel like I'm going to get flames for this. Thank you everyone for reading! It was a roller coaster of emotions writing when I knew the whole time Kaoru was going to die. Please read some "The Knives In His Sleeves" and once again, thanks for reading! (Please don't hate me.)**


	17. Alt Ending

**So I had many requests for a happier alt. ending, and here it is! Hopefully it lives up to your expectations.**

* * *

Hikaru screamed at the sudden pain that lanced his body and he clutched at his stomach as the blood began to swell. The Queen fell before him, dead, with two swords hanging out from opposite directions and she hit the ground with a loud bang. Hikaru staggered, clutching at his wound, and his eyes swam as the blood rushed away from his head.

"Hikaru!" a voice called loudly. But Hikaru was already falling down to the floor and he braced for impact. Luckily, Kaoru appeared beside him, catching him before he could make an impact on the floor. "Hikaru," Kaoru murmured, laying Hikaru down slowly.

Groaning at the movement, Hikaru reached up, trying to cup his brother's face. "Your marks are gone," he whispered softly. Kaoru's face was ashy and pale but his black spidery marks had disappeared completely.

Kaoru clenched his jaw and frowned down at Hikaru with painful resign. "You do not get to die on me," Kaoru growled. But Hikaru was already too lucid, too far gone to know what that really meant.

Hikaru dropped his hand and tried to focus on Kaoru through his wavering eyes. Kaoru was speaking but Hikaru only heard the sound of it. He couldn't make out the words. "You sound like an angel," Hikaru laughed through the heavy blanket of obscurity. His fingers were beginning to lose their feeling and he was lightheaded.

Kaoru stopped talking to stare at him dubiously. Hikaru allowed his eyes to slowly close but suddenly Kaoru was there, shaking him. His voice burst suddenly through the veil, "Stay with me!"

He swallowed thickly, tasting blood in his teeth, and settled his gaze on his brother. He was sweating hard and he panted as he struggled to say, "At least we got her."

"Tamaki!" Kaoru was yelling suddenly over his shoulder. Hikaru turned his head to the side to see Tamaki marching up the stone steps to where the three were on the ground beside the throne. "We have to help him," Kaoru begged. Hikaru blinked slowly and their voices cut off and he only heard a loud long buzz in his ear.

Everything went dark.

The first thing Hikaru heard when he regained awareness was loud sobbing right in his ear. God, would they shut up already? Then he heard a roaring fire, the sound of voices, and the clinking of metal on metal. After that, Hikaru could smell herbs and ash and he tasted the tang of blood.

Then there was pain.

Hikaru cried out miserably and his whole body jerked at the sudden return of pain his side. His eyes flew open as he groaned.

"Hikaru!" a familiar voice cried out. Hikaru sought to see the source of the voice and finally he turned his head to the right to see Kaoru's wide eyes, tear-soaked, watching him with utter fear.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru said weakly, blinking hard. He looked around his surrounding and found himself lying on a table in the center of a hut. Nozomi was standing on her side, shouldered by Tamaki who was watching him warily. He looked morose.

Beyond the two he saw the body of the Queen lying on a parallel table. She, however, was surely dead. "What happened?" Hikaru asked, turning his eyes back onto Kaoru.

"You almost died," Kaoru said softly, wiping at the tears in his eyes. Then he was turning away from Hikaru and left the room.

Hikaru stared after him, confused. So then he turned to the other with a question on his face. Nozomi looked at him seriously. "He demanded that Tamaki should release me and show him to the witch's house that once hid his identity." She gestured to a dark-haired woman in the corner Hikaru had not noticed before. "This is Hoshi," Nozomi said softly. "Kaoru carried you out of the castle and even managed to balance you on a horse to get you here. Tamaki and I arrived not too long after and Hoshi had already begun to heal you."

"I was hoping she would heal Grandmother too," Tamaki spoke softly. "But it was already too late."

Hoshi interrupted their explanation by coming to Hikaru's side with a cup in hand. "Drink this," she said soothingly, "and you shall regain yourself."

Hikaru took it eagerly and took a deep gulp. He swallowed it but he was left sputtering under the sour but bitter taste. "That's disgusting," he hollered, sitting up and thrusting the liquid back at the white witch. But then Hikaru had to pause. He felt no pain and he no longer felt weak. Carefully, Hikaru reached for his night shirt and lifted it up to reveal smooth skin and a wound-free body. He looked up at his companions with a bright smile. "Thank you," he said to Hoshi.

She smiled but said, "This life liquid will not work a second time, so you must protect yourself, young lord."

Hikaru nodded but jumped off the table to sweep Nozomi and Tamaki into full embraces. Nozomi hugged him lightly and put her lips against his orange hair, whispering, "You must take your brother and flee."

Hikaru pulled apart abruptly to stare at her. "What?"

She smiled sadly. "The two of you have slain the Queen. There will be people who will want your blood, not to mention Kaoru is an ex-sorcerer who had caused significant damage to our city."

"Where will we go?"

"Return north," she said. "And send forth to the village of Kserr. They house such refugees."

Hikaru nodded, and said to all three, "Thank you so much for your kindness and perhaps we shall meet again soon."

Hikaru left them and took to the streets to take his brother away from this place. But when he left the hut, Hikaru's heart stuttered for a minute when he didn't see Kaoru.

"You're better," Kaoru said softly.

Hikaru looked up and found Kaoru sitting on the roof of the hut, shadowed by the moon. "How did you get up there?" Hikaru asked with a fond smile on his lips.

Shrugging, Kaoru said, "How else if I didn't climb?"

"Come down from there."

Kaoru looked away and up to the moon. "I heard what Nozomi said. She said we had to flee."

"Yes," Hikaru said softly. "And we must go now if we want to be long-gone by sunrise."

Kaoru was silent for a moment, looking everywhere but at Hikaru. He drew his legs to his chest protectively. "We should go separate ways."

For a moment, Hikaru gaped at his brother. "And why ever should we do that?"

"I don't want to hurt you again," Kaoru said, this time looking straight at Hikaru.

Hikaru scrubbed a hand over his face tiredly. "You don't have your powers and you are without a sword at the moment. I deem you quite harmless, brother."

Kaoru cocked his head, still staring. "You don't hate me?"

"How could I?"

There was silence for a while where the two just stared at each other, lost in their own worlds. Then, finally, Kaoru stood and hopped neatly down from the roof and landed before Hikaru softly. Kaoru slung his arm around his brother's shoulder warmly and Hikaru returned the action. "I hope they have fine women and troughs full of booze in Kserr. I'm rather bored of fighting."

"I hope so too, brother," Hikaru said happily as they began walking.

**END.**

* * *

**I hope you like this happy alt. ending! I actually like this version a lot better than my original ending! Who agrees?**


End file.
